Oelander's Hammer
Oelander's Hammer Treść Oryginał= Oelander's Hammer by Krowle An Instructive Tale For Children The two children, Froedwig and his younger sister Silvanda, had been exploring all morning. The noon sun was directly overhead and everything was warm and bright. The had left theirRedguard village, Granitsta, early that morning for a day in the wildnerness, a picnic, and with a stern warning from their father to be home before dark. They crossed a huge field that was bare save a single rose bush right in the middle. The little girl asked Froedwig about it. "Well," he said, "according to father a great battle was fought in this place many years ago. The battle was visited by the God of all warriors, Reymon Ebonarm, who caused the leaders to end the battle and return to their homes. It is said that the rose bush grows where he stood that day." "Oh, how exciting," giggled Silvanda. The children continued their trek approaching some woods. As they entered the forest the air became very cool and a deep quiet seemed to envelope them. "What is that?" Silvanda pointed to a large hole in the ground from which protruded a long, thick pole. Around the hole thorny plants had grown into an impenetrable wall. "I don't know," said Froedwig, "but let's see if we can get a closer look." "Stop!" They did. Looking beyond the hole, the children saw an elderly Redguard of many years. His gray beard, scraggly hair and stooped shoulders certainly did not support the authoritarian command he gave. But the children stopped just the same as he approached. "Who are you?" stammered Froedwig as Silvanda carefully tucked herself behind her brother's back. "My name is Hoennig Groevinger, and I live in these woods." "Why can't we examine yon hole, Master Groevinger?" asked Froedwig. "Because, my dear children, it and what it holds are cursed. Now just wh-h-h-o are you?" he stuttered, mimicing Froedwig. Finally gaining his composure, Froedwig said, "I am Froedwig-aj- Murr of the village Granitsta. This is my sister Silvanda. We are on an outing. Can you tell us about this mysterious hole?" "Well," said the old man as he slowly settled to the ground, "Why don't you sit here with me for a while and I will tell you about Oelander's Hammer. That's the handle of the fabled weapon sticking out from yonder chasm." With this the children also settled into sitting positions in front of the old Redguard ranger. Groevinger began, "Many year's ago there was a huge battle fought in this very field ..." "Oh, yes, I know," said Silvanda, interrupting the old man. "It was ended by the Warrior God Reymon Ebonarm, and the magic rose bush grows where he stood that day..." she continued breathlessly. The old man sternly cleared his throat causing the little girl to again shrink behind her brother. "Now, if I may continue without interruption... On the day that battle ended, a young Redguard soldier stopped in this spot as he was leaving to go to his home. He carried the equipment he had used on the field which included a marvelously fashioned war hammer that had been given to him by his father. The weapon was beautifully made and unknown to the young warrior carried an enchantment that had protected him through the vicious battle just ended." "The young man, Oelander by name, rested by this very tree. Suddenly he was confronted by a wizard dressed all in black from head to toe. Without so much as a how-do-you-do, the wizard demanded that Oelander give him his hammer. Still flushed from the battle, the young man just looked at the dark man and laughed. The wizard shaking with rage raised his hands to cast a horrible spell against the soldier. However, the young man was quicker. The huge war hammer whistled through the air smiting the wizard a mortal blow just as the spell left his fingers. There was a loud explosion." The children stared at the old man. He surpressed a grin and continued. "Clouds of dusk and smoke covered the forest clearing, and when the air settled, yon hole was there with the hammer's handle protruding from it. Oelander and the wizard had vanished! The thorny vines you see grew up immediately around the hole, and to this day no one has been able to approach it close enough to remove that marvelous weapon. Many have tried and all have failed. It is said that only someone of tremendous merit can take it." All of a sudden, both children in unison stood and shouted, "Oh, look how the day has gone. We must go. If we are late getting home, our father will be most unhappy with us." As they turned to leave, Froedwig said to the old man, "Thank you, Master Groevinger, for telling us of Oelander's Hammer. You know, I may just come back one day and try to retrieve it!" As they disappeared from his view, the old man said to himself, "Ah, yes, Master Froedrig aj-Murr, you just might do that." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Oelander's Hammer autor: Krowle Pouczającą Historyjka dla Dzieci Dwoje dzieci, Froedwig i jego młodsza siostra Silvanada, badało swoje okolice cały poranek. Południowe słońce było bezpośrednio nad ich głowami i wszystko było gorące i jasne. Opuścili wcześnie tego poranka ich redgardzką wioskę Granistę, na jeden dzień na dzikich łąkach, piknik, ze srogim ostrzeżeniem od ich ojca, by byli w domu przed zmrokiem. Przeszli spore pole, które było łyse poza jednym różanym krzakiem zaraz pośrodku. Mała dziewczynka spytała Froedwiga o to. „Cóż,” powiedział, „wedle ojca wielka bitwa rozegrała się w tym miejscu wiele lat temu. Bitwę odwiedził bóg wszystkich wojowników, Reymon Ebonarm, który sprawił, że dowódcy zakończyli bitwę i wrócili do ich domów. Mówi się, że krzak róży wyrósł, gdzie bóg stał tego dnia,” „Och, jakie to ekscytujące,” uśmiechnęła się Silvanada. Dzieci ciągnęły swą wycieczkę, podchodząc do jakiegoś lasu. Jak weszli do lasu, powietrze stało się bardzo chłodne. I wydawała się ich otoczyć głęboka cisza. „Co to jest?” Silvanada wskazała na wielką dziurę w ziemi, z której wystawał długi i gruby słup. Dookoła dziury kolczaste rośliny wyrosły na nieprzenikliwą ścianę. „Nie wiem,” powiedział Froedwig, „ale zobaczmy, czy da się podejść bliżej.” „Stop!” Zatrzymali się. Spoglądając za dziurę, dzieci zobaczyły podstarzałego redgarda, który miał za sobą wiele zim. Jego szara broda, rzadkie włosy i pochylone ramiona, naprawdę nie popierały autorytatywnego rozkazu, który wydał. Ale dzieci się zatrzymały, tak jak on podszedł. „Kim jesteś?” Zająkał się Froedwig, jak Silvanada ostrożnie usadowiła się za plecami jej brata. „Moje imię to Hoenning Groevinger i żyję w tych lasach.” „Czemu nie możemy zbadać tamtej dziury, mistrzu Groevinger?” spytał Froedwig. „Ponieważ, moje drogie dzieci, ona i to, co zawiera, jest przeklęta. Teraz tylko k-k-k-kim jesteście?” zająkiwał się, naśladując Froedwiga. W końcu porządkując swą postawę, Froedwig powiedział, „Jestem Froedwig-aj-Murr z wioski Granista. To jest moja siostra Silvanada. Jesteśmy na wychodnym. Możesz opowiedzieć nam o tej tajemniczej dziurze?” „Cóż,” powiedział stary człowiek, jak powoli osiadł na ziemi, „Czemu nie usiądziecie tutaj ze mną na chwilę, a ja opowiem wam o młocie Oleandra. To rękojeść tej baśniowej broni wystająca z tamtej jamy.” Na te słowa dzieci również ułożyły się w siedzącej pozycji przed starym redgardzkim leśniczym. Groevinger rozpoczął, „Wiele lat temu odbyła się tam wielka bitwa w tym właśnie polu…” „O, tak, wiem,” powiedziała Silvanada, przerywając starcowi, „Zakończył ją wojowniczy bóg Reyman Ebonarm i magiczny krzak róży wyrósł, gdzie stał tego dnia…” ciągnęła bez tchu. Starzec srogo oczyścił gardło, powodując, że mała dziewczynka znów schowała się za swym bratem. „Teraz, jeśli mogę ciągnąć bez przerywów… Tego dnia, gdy ta bitwa się skończyła, młody redgardzki żołnierz zatrzymał się w tym miejscu, jak szykował się wrócić do swego domu. Niósł wyposażenie, którego używał na polu, które zawierało cudownie zrobiony młot wojenny, który został mu podarowany przez jego ojca. Broń była pięknie wykonana i bez wiedzy młodego woja był opatrzony zaklęciem, które chroniło go przez tę całą okropną, właśnie zakończoną, bitwę.” „Młodzieniec o imieniu Oleander, odpoczywał przy tym właśnie drzewie. Niespodziewanie naskoczył na niego czarodziej cały ubrany na czarno od głowy po stopy. Bez zbytniego jak-się-masz, czarodziej zażądał, by Oleander oddał mu swój młot. Ciągle gorący od walki, młodzieniec po prostu spojrzał na ciemnego mężczyznę i się zaśmiał. Czarodziej wstrząśnięty ze wściekłości podniósł swe ręce, by rzucić okropne zaklęcie przeciw żołnierzowi. Jednakże młody człowiek był szybszy. Wielki młot wojenny zagwizdał przez powietrze, uderzając czarodzieja śmiertelnym ciosem, jak tylko zaklęcie opuściło jego palce. Rozległ się głośny wybuch.” Dzieci spojrzały na starca. Powstrzymał uśmiech i ciągnął dalej. „Chmury pyłu i dymu pokryły polanę leśną, a gdy powietrze się uspokoiło, ta oto dziura była tam z wystającą z niej rękojeścią młota. Oelander i czarodziej zniknęli! Kolczaste pnącza, które widzicie, wyrosły natychmiastowo dookoła dziury i do tego dnia nikt nie był w stanie podejść wystarczająco blisko, by wydobyć cudowną broń. Wielu próbowało i wszyscy ponieśli porażkę. Powiada się, że tylko ktoś o niebotycznej wartości może go wyjąć z ziemi.” Nagle, oboje dzieci jednocześnie wstały i zawołały, „Och patrz, jak dzień zszedł. Musimy iść. Jeśli się spóźnimy do domu, nasz ojciec będzie bardzo na nas zły.” Jak zbierali się, by odejść, Froedwig powiedział starcowi, „Dziękuje, mistrzu Groevinger, za opowiedzenie nam o młocie Oleandra. Wiesz, może pewnego dnia powrócę i spróbuje go zabrać!” Jak znikali z jego widoku, strzec rzekł do siebie, „Ach tak, mistrzu Froedwigu aj-Murr, może właśnie ci się uda.” Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki